You Owe Me
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: "I'll pay you back... I promise."


**Hello, guys! Before we get started on _Candied Adventure_, here's a preview to introduce a new teammate. Actually, we already met her, but only if you're on deviantART! Anyway, here we go!**

* * *

**_A Special Preview Before Candied Adventure! Mason's Debt to a Friend!_**

**Cleveland, Virginia**

A sunny day as always in Cleveland, and a particular street was bustling with excited kids, loaded with wallets or piggybanks as they gathered before a GameStop. A new game was being released today, and they couldn't be more excited; or more disorganized. "Alright, CALM DOWN everyone, just get in a single-file line and we promise to have one for each of you." The storeowner said.

The kids got in a line that stretched all the way around a block. The kids near the front looked as a boy in black clothing dashed their way tirelessly, clutching his own piggybank tight. "I'm not late for the opening, am I? !" Mason asked panickingly.

"No, but, there's kind of a line." A boy replied.

"Mind if I cut? I just got back from a vacation and I kinda forgot this was comin' out today."

"Well, you picked a wrong time to go on vacation."

_I'd like to see YOU not get lost in space._ Mason wanted to say, but that would sound weird. "Fine." He begrudgingly went to the back of the line.

He waited for 10 minutes and the line barely moved at all. He didn't imagine there would be this many loaded kids, though. He imagined most of them got loans from their parents, though, loans that would probably never be repaid. The truth is, Mason worked for his cash, taking small jobs like mowing lawns or cleaning windows, until he saved up that $49.99 for the game, and also $139.99 for the Wii U II he didn't have. His mom probably would've lent him some money if he asked, but her days were stressful enough already.

His wristwatch started beeping, so he answered. _"Mason, it's Aurora. The Decommissioning Troops were chasing a rogue operative and he escaped somewhere downtown. You're the nearest in that area, so help them catch him."_

Mason wanted to object… but it probably would've been a while until this line got closer. "Sigh. Fine."

Meanwhile downtown, a group of decommissioners struggled to catch a fleeing male teenager in a green sweater and black pants. Numbuh Vo-Syem (a Russian 8) easily dodged the operatives' ray guns and wielded a long hammer and metal hook staff, with a huge hook. He stopped and turned as the operatives flew at him with jetpacks, and he either knocked them away with his hammer or caught them with his hook and tossed them at other operatives. "Your attempts are futile, former comrades." He said with a Russian accent.

"Ugh. Wonderful time for Maddy to visit Mocha." Francis mumbled, Zach by his side.

"Relax, Fran! I brought my banana cream!" Zach perked, pulling out a bowl of the squishy substance.

"That's great, Bobo Boy. Now use it."

"RIGHT! Hnnnn!..." He hurled the pie straight at the traitor, but it plopped on the ground halfway. "…The anteater was supposed to come out… I hope he didn't just take the money and go."

"Hmph. And my superiors fear you." Numbuh Vo-Syem remarked. "Huh?-" He quickly jumped away before a Gas Bomb came.

"Listen, guy, I'm kinda in a hurry, so why don't you just turn yourself in?" Mason requested.

"You will have to do better than that." He dodged as Mason used a single hand to throw gas blasts, using his other arm to hold the piggybank. "Why do you hold that pig so caringly?"

"Because it's the result of my hard work and dedication."

"And _I_ get decommissioning for my hard work. I see no reason I shall let you have _your_ reward." In a flick, he whipped his hook-staff over and caught Mason's piggybank.

"GIVE THAT BACK! !" Mason ran to grab it, but Numbuh Vo-Syem jumped away.

"HAAAH!-" Francis and Zach charged and tackled him from behind, causing the bank to fly to the air. Mason gasped and ran to catch it, but Vo-Syem caught his leg with his staff and tripped him. Mason was stricken with despair when the piggybank smashed, and all the scattered dollars blew everywhere in the wind.

"NOOO!" He tried to catch a few, but it seemed fruitless as most of it was lost.

"You have my discontent." Numbuh Vo-Syem told him before kicking his assaulters off and fleeing.

"Sorry 'bout that… Mason." Francis said.

"Forget it." Mason looked down hopelessly and walked away.

He stuffed what little money that remained in his pocket and walked downtown aimlessly. He worked so hard to collect all that, and not to mention enduring the whole space adventure… he hated life so much sometimes. "Oof!" When he passed a corner, he bumped into someone and fell to his behind.

"Look, much?" remarked a familiar girl with puffy blonde hair, green dress, and holding a sun umbrella.

"Oh, hi, Carol." He replied solemnly.

"What's wrong, Maseyfairy? Someone die or something?"

"Well, we _did_ lose one of our friends."

"Who, the raccoon?"

"No, it-… never mind. Sigh, I've been saving all this money for the past few weeks so I can buy this new game, then this kid made me drop my piggybank and now it's-" he waved his hand, "_gone_."

"Ohh… Well, that's the unfortunate part about not being a rich person, I guess."

His eyes furrowed as he stood up. "Sigh, I know I try to follow Sheila's ideals, but I don't see the point in things sometimes. You work so hard for something and in the end, it doesn't matter. 'Cause people just…" he threw his arms down in anger, "_take_ things from you. You know?"

"Barely. I've always gotten everything."

"Siiigh." Mason walked past her. "Forget it."

She grabbed his shoulder, "Look, Maseyfairy, I don't know what's so special about this game, but I hate that mopey look on you. How much money _was_ it?"

"About 200 dollars. But I caught some, so it's just 189 left."

"Alright then, here." She pulled out two 100-dollar bills.

Mason looked at them with surprise. "Um… what-?"

"I'm lending you $200 to pay for your game. I mean, poor people can't help if they're poor, so consider it a generous gesture."

Mason wore a blank look as he took the money, but was actually feeling unspeakably grateful. "Um… thanks… Carol."

"No problem. By the way, what game is it?"

"It's called _Legend of the Firstborn_; the producer based it off rumors he collected around the world. All our parents might be in it! And it looks REALLY cool, too!"

"I'm suddenly curious. Hope you enjoy it." She smiled with a haughty look as she walked away. "Of course…" She turned around and smirked, "You _owe_ me."

"Heheh… I'll pay you back, Carol. I promise."

And Mason excitedly ran for the game store while Carol left the other way. Mason returned to the line before the game store, watching as an anteater walked out. "Oh BOY, _Legend of the Firstborn_ at last! I gotta get started with it now! !"

Mason only looked confusedly and shrugged.

* * *

**Yeah, a Bo-bobo Kempo gone awry. X) So yeah, Mason's life sucks, but his friends make it better, with money. X) Carol is from _One Piece_, but she first appeared in my _Mason's Playdate_ story on deviantART, if anyone follows me there. So next time, we will get started on _The Great Candied Adventure_. Seeee you later!**


End file.
